Only Time Keeps Us Apart
by BamBrixBam
Summary: When travelling back in time to find answers, Wilbur Robinson ends up finding love. Can Wilbur find a way to be with Violet without altering the time stream? K plus for romance stuff and some violence later on.
1. Invisigirl

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

Nothing was more stranger than seeing Wilbur Robinson so focused on an assignment. He had been at his computer screen since morning. He usually did his assignments on the last minute.

"At least he's being dedicated to his school work for once." Franny said earlier.

If only his parents knew that he had finished his assignment ages ago and he was know actually looking up information on a super called Invisigirl. His assignment had been on The Incredibles, as it was about the age of the supers. He saw one picture of the young super and recognized her as someone he had seen before. As if from a dream…

Long, black hair and ocean, blue eyes. A cute girl his age and him feeling as if they were meant to be.

He had had that dream before. The first time was after his 16th birthday and just recently before he woke up this morning. Is it normal to dream the exact same dream twice? It was exactly the same. The same blue eyes that had been staring into his and he felt he could swim in them forever. It was even weirder when he saw a photo of Invisigirl and she had the same features as the girl in his dream. If it wasn't for her mask he would've been able to tell if it was her. But as he gotten deeper into his investigation he learnt that she disappeared in 2006. Her last mission was called "The return of an old foe". She was attacked and nothing but her mask was left. She couldn't have vanished completely into thin air. Even if her powers did do that. Did the beam disintegrate her or something? He wanted to know exactly what happened. He had a way of finding that out. It was Wilbur's way of being able to see the past and relieve it. Yup, it was the time machine. It had been ages since he last used it. Like three years ago. After altering his existence a few years back he decided to stop using the time machine so he wouldn't have to feel that experience again.

The feeling of nothing. Everything he had ever achieved was forgotten, everyone who loved him never did and all memories of him were washed away. This time however he wouldn't alter his existence and he would only come for what he was looking for. He wasn't going to stay long enough to interfere with the time stream. Simply it was a get in get out kind of thing. If he was lucky the time machine would still be in the garage safely locked up and not inside the time lab where it had been almost impossible to break into last time.

He walked over to his travel tube and he was sucked up and when he landed he arrived in the Robinson garage. Dad was at work and mom never went in here. That was good news for him to get to the time machine without getting caught. He found it in a far corner in the garage. It was still gleaming red, after all these years. Still looking brand new. Wilbur expected it to be dusty. His question was "did it still work?" he opened the hatch and jumped inside. It felt a bit smaller to him now. Did he really grow that much in three years?

He started it up and yes it still worked. The roof opened and he flew the time machine up and disappeared inside the bubble.

If only Wilbur knew that this trip would change his life forever.

* * *

**AN: So this story has been on my iPad for a while and I finally decided to put it up. This is an edited version. Well enjoy.**


	2. A lost of interests

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

She saw him from across the cafeteria. Her ex boyfriend Tony Rydinger. Their relationship had ended a few months ago. Both felt that they were losing interest in each other and thought it was best that they would just be friends. She started losing interest in him when she had this dream of her with someone else months ago.

* * *

She was looking up into his hazel eyes and nothing else mattered except her and the one who those eyes belonged to.

* * *

Having a dream that felt as real as that had to mean something, having a dream like that twice someone was definitely telling her something. Just before she had gotten up this morning she had that dream again. Violet never said anything about it to anyone. She didn't want her hopes to get heightened. Tony however knew she was losing her feelings for him.

* * *

"Violet I can't help but think that you're not interested in me anymore." he said.

Violet looked around not making eye contact. What he said was true. The feelings she felt for him before just vanished. For these past couple of weeks her love for him and been fading away and as hers did, so did Tony.

"I'm not going to lie to you Tony." she finally said. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't feel us anymore."

The boy nodded. "I know. The bond we use to have…what happened to it?" he looked up at the sky.

"I don't know. It just seems to have went away."

Tony turned around to face her and saw she still wasn't looking at him. "Violet please look at me." he begged. "I get it that neither of us want to be together, but you can't not look at me forever."

She finally looked up at him. "You were an amazing part of my life and I'm sorry we can't be together anymore. I just hope we could still be friends and by that I mean friends. Not like how people break up, be friends, then never talk to each other at all."

Violet sighed. "I…just…"

"Don't say that Vi. I want you in my life. If we can't be together than can we still be friends? I still care for you. It might not be as a girlfriend anymore, but like a best friend.""I still care for you too. But It's just that it could be awkward."

"You are a sweet, fun girl. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend and anyone would be stupid to keep you out of their lives."

Violet smiled. "Ok we'll see how it goes." she said to him.

They still talked to each other after that. They acted like best friends and nothing more than that.

* * *

"I can't believe you Vi. You can still hang out with your ex." said Kari in admiration. "All the guys I dated stopped talking to me after we broke up, but you and Tony…ahh…" she would usually end something in mid sentence as it would be to good for words. Violet sat with Kari today and let Tony hang with his other friends today.

"Kari stop." Violet smiled as she shook her head. "You'll find a guy whose right for you." she said.

"But when?" Kari raised her eyebrow. "I mean you can fall for many guys, but you can only truly love one." she said.

"True." Violet agreed with her.

"I seriously thought you and Tony would've have lasted forever."

"Times change Kar. I didn't feel much for him after a while. I still don't know why."

"Well whatever the case. I'm glad that you are happy."

"Thanks Kar." Violet smiled. She headed to her biology class and Kari headed to Mathematics. Violet didn't have any friends in biology and she usually sat alone. It was her least favourite class, mainly because of her teacher, Mr Randall. He was strict and spent most of the class explaining what they had to do and by the time he was done he would ask them to now do the work. The problem with this was:

1: No one understood what he had just said and fell asleep.

And 2: There was only 5-10 minutes of the class left to get the work done.

If they didn't finish that work he would tell them to finish it for homework. How would she finish her work if she didn't understand it and with her superhero duties coming unexpectedly definitely didn't let her finish. Violet had been managing her super duties and normal duties. But being in 10th grade had been pushing her limits. She had so many assignments and homework to do (probably should be doing mine bleh) and she also needed to help around her house. This is what every teenager had to do, but being a super makes it just as harder. With an assignment you know when its due and can plan when you can do it, but missions are always unexpected and drop by when you really don't want one. Her school and missions seem to clash a lot. It's a miracle that she even manages to get everything done on time.

She wasn't sure how long it had been. Mr Randall was explaining something that she had lost interest on ages ago. Half the kids in her class have fallen asleep, some of the smarter kids or kids who wanted to pass have been taking notes, others were passing notes when the teacher wasn't watching. Violet however had been drawing on her book inside the margin. There were sketches of the Incredibles logo, few flowers and even a pair of eyes. That's funny she didn't remember drawing that, but there was her pencil adding the final touch to it. She stared at it and felt she could stare at them forever. If it wasn't for the grey pencil she could have been staring at her dream boy's hazel eyes. At least she knew where they came from now.

_If only I could see your whole face than maybe I might find out who you are._

"Alright make sure you finish your homework by next lesson." spat Mr Randall as the bell rang. Violet quickly shut her book and stuffed it into her bag. Finally freedom until Tuesday. She was so glad it was Friday. Well in a way. If it wasn't for her English assignment due Monday. She was nearly finished with it and needed to add a few more touches to it. Sadly she had to get the English teacher who pushed you to your limits and expected your work to be presented well and nicely. Meaning not only does it have to be perfect, it had to look perfect.

_Well we have two days to do that. _Violet thought.

"Hey Violet!" it was Kari and she was running towards her. Violet turned around and once her friend got to her she took a deep breathe before speaking again. "Guess what just happened in maths class." she said excitedly.

Violet thought. "You got a substitute and feel relieved because you forgot to do your homework again." she said.

"What no." Kari shook her head. "Well…we did have a substitute, but I did do my homework, for once. Of all times." she held her fists up and looked towards the ceiling. "But not what I was talking about." she became a bit more serious. "Tony asked me out." she said.

Violet's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

**AN: I should let you all know that I don't know when my next update will be because I'm really busy this term with school. I have a lot of assignments to do and I need to focus on those for now. I'll write more to this whenever I can. But be patient and my next update could come when you least expect it.**


	3. Totally ok with it

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

She wasn't sure if she should have a good or bad reaction to this. Her best friend had just told her that her ex had just asked her out. She was happy for Kari and happy that Tony was moving on from her, but she thought it was rather unexpected.

"I said Tony asked me out. I wanted to know if that was okay with you? You being his last girlfriend and being my best friend and all." said Kari.

"Of course it's ok. Whatever makes you happy." she smiled to show she was okay with it.

"Oh that's good. I just didn't want things to be weird and all." Kari sighed. "At least I'll know what he's like in a relationship." she laughed and elbowed her friend.

"That's one way to look at things." Violet said. Both exited through the school doors and started heading down the path.

"I never really understood why you guys split up in the first place." Kari started. "I mean you guys just seem to click off well. I thought you would be the couple who would be together forever."

Violet looked at her friend and sighed. "It's complicated." she looked down at the pavement.

"How?"

'It's just that me and him didn't think what we use to think." Violet shook her head. "Like I said it's complicated."

"Ok, it's the type of problem where only the ones involved get but can't explain it."

"Something like that."

* * *

He landed the time machine somewhere where the eye couldn't see. Even if it did turn invisible, he couldn't exactly leave it there in case someone accidentally found it. He parked it in mid air by the side of a building like he did the last time he time travelled. At least if it was in mid air no one would run into it. Wilbur turned the machine invisible and in a second the red glow was gone. He jumped to the tree beside it and climbed down.

His plan was simple. _Find out what happen to Invisigirl._ If he got the date right than she would be disappearing today. He was about to head to the location when he heard voices. Coming from the side of a building would definitely look suspicious, so he quickly hid behind the tree.

"Kari for the one thousandth time, I said it's ok for you to go out for him." he heard a girl's voice say. It sounded sweet as if her voice were honey.

"I just don't want things to be awkward." this girl sounded as if she had a blocked nose or something to him.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm…O….kay….with…it."

"Fine. Then I'll tell him that its ok." the other girl said. "But what if…you start…"

"I made the decision to let him go and keep moving forward." Wilbur's eyes widened when he heard his father's famous words come out of the sweet sounding girl's mouth. He peeked over the tree to see who she was and suddenly he saw her for the first time. She looked so familiar as if he had seen her somewhere before. He was too stunned to remember where.

"Ok. Bye Vi." the other girl had orange hair and it was tied in a ridiculously high ponytail. _Who ties their hair that high?_

"Bye Kari." the dark haired girl waved.

The Kari girl sped off in a dash and it was only the dark haired girl left. He swear he had seen her somewhere before.

"Are you going to keep spying or are you going to come out?" Wilbur realised that she was talking about him.


	4. So unfamiliar yet so familiar

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

**AN: I should've explained that the italics mean them thinking. My bad. Well this is the chapter that everyone looks forward to when reading Willet.**

* * *

Violet probably wouldn't have seen him from the corner of her eye if he hadn't peeked from the side of the tree. If anyone knew stealth it was her. Being invisible had its perks.

"Ok I guess you got me, but I wasn't spying." the boy finally came out with his hands up and to her surprise he looked so familiar to her.

Violet cleared her throat. "If you weren't spying than what exactly were you doing behind that tree?" she asked.

Wilbur wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't been counting on this. _Think quick!_

"That is an excellent question." his usual catch phrase when he didn't have any answer to a question or if he didn't want to answer.

"And your excellent answer is…" that was a new approach. This girl knows how get him to spill. _Think of something. You can't tell her your from the future._

"I was trying to get information to what happen to Invisigirl." nothing worked better than the truth…well most of it.

At the mention of Invisigirl Violet nearly flinched. "Why?"

"To find out why she disappeared." he answered.

Disappeared? Violet blinked. "Well disappearing is her specialty isn't it?"

"No I meant her disappearance for good."

"Invisigirl is still here. Are you alright?"

If what she was saying is true then he must've been in the wrong time. "What year is this?" he asked her.

"What?"

"I asked what year was it?" he repeated.

"2006." she replied.

He had the right year. "What is the date?

"The 14th of July."

He was a whole week early. "Oh well this has been a mistake." he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I don't understand what all that Invisigirl talk was all about." the girl said.

Wilbur sighed. "I guess I have to come clean." he started. "I'm not exactly from here."

"Oh." Violet nodded. "Did you come from some place where they confuse their stories?"

He felt the light hit him when she said that. _Thank you._ "Yeah. I must've misread an article." he shrugged.

"It can happen." she giggled.

Wilbur laughed with her. "I should probably introduce myself." he said. He felt he could trust her. "The name's Robinson. Wilbur Robinson." he held his hand out for her to shake.

"Well Robinson. Wilbur Robinson, I'm simply known as Violet. Parr is my last name." she shook his hand.

"Violet." he said her name as if it was a sweet lolly in his mouth. He let go of her hand when he realised they had been shaking for a while now. "Uhm...sorry,"

"It's fine." she smiled at him. "Where are you from anyway?"

"It's far from here."

"Oh. Are you going to be staying here?" Violet asked. Apart of her wanted him to say yes.

Wilbur had to tell her he wasn't staying. He couldn't. If he did, who knew what would happen. He was going to say no but his voice added more to his answer.

"I'm going to stay here for a while though." what possessed him to say that?

She felt disappointment and relief in his answer. She wanted to get to know him and find out as much as she could about him. "How long is a while?" she asked.

"A week." he answered. That would also help him find out more about Invisigirl. When the day would finally come he would tell her the truth about him being from the future and what he really was doing here.

"_Bad idea Wilbur" _a voice in his head started ringing.

A week sounded good for her. She hoped that she wouldn't get to attached.

_Too late._

"Do you think we could meet up again before you leave?"

"I can do tomorrow. I have all the time in the world." she probably would've gotten his joke if she knew about the time machine.

"I'll see you here then. Not exactly the best spot to meet. By a school, but I figure you don't know much about Metroville." she said.

"Not really. Guess I better study more about this place." That was an obvious lie, Wilbur Robinson never studied.

"I better get going. Good bye until then." she smiled at him and headed towards the bus stop. Violet missed the first bus because of her chat with Wilbur and Kari. She had just enough time to catch the second bus.

Wilbur watched Violet leave. He should be going too. He wasn't going to get any answers a whole week early. Why was looking for answers again? He completely forgot about the real reason why he was here. How could he have forgotten it so quickly? The boy had forgotten why he was here, but he meeting the girl would only be the beginning of his next adventure. The rest was yet to come.

* * *

**AN: I uploaded two chapters just for you lovely readers. Read, Enjoy, Review please. :)**


	5. VI

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

It was only until he finally landed the time machine that he remembered why he was there. He slapped himself on the forehead. How could he have been so forgetful? Well he still had time to find out what happen to Invisigirl. He actually had all the time in the world. Maybe Violet could help him, she knew more about them than he did. She practically lived in their neighbourhood. Plus there were also old articles that could tell him where they were.

He remembered that he would meet up with Violet again tomorrow. Other than finding out about Invisigirl, he wanted to know more about Violet. There was something about her that made him feel….well something that most people couldn't make him feel.

"Back to our old games again I see." Wilbur was startled. He was caught. He turned around and to his relief it was Carl, his robotic best friend and partner in crime…ok that was an exaggeration as Wilbur always forced him into it.

"Hey Carl." he grinned sheepishly.

The robot eyed him suspiciously before he started to speak again. "What's your excuse this time? Some guy in bowler hat stole the time machine again and you're trying to get it back?"

"No. I learnt my lesson the last time. To check that the garage door is tightly shut." he said confidently.

"Too bad you don't take school lessons that seriously."

Wilbur suddenly frowned. "Come on that was a matter of life and death, school is just a torture chamber that drives us kids up the wall with all those impossible homework tasks that take up way too much of our time to do."

"You're the son of Cornelius Robinson, school is meant to be a piece of cake for you."

"I rest my case. Famous smart guy's son and you get stuff that's way too hard. I am not a scientist."

"Well I see what you're doing." Carl said suspiciously.

Guess changing the subject wasn't going to help Wilbur Robinson out of trouble. At least it was Carl. Wilbur would trust Carl with his life.

"Fine. I confess, I went back in time to find answers on the Invisigirl case."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the girl you draw sketches of."

"hey how did you know about that!" Wilbur said alarmed.

"It's all over your workbooks and every time you got a piece of paper that's all you seem to draw. Come on Wil I'm like the only person who knows you better than everybody else. You left your stuff on your desk earlier and I…"

"You looked through my stuff." Wilbur crossed his arms.

"Ok I did. You write the letters "VI" and draw some girl with just a hair and eyes. Then your screen had things on this super and you somehow manage to connect the most of the dots. "VI" in inVIsigirl and you have half her face down without a mask."

Whenever Wilbur was determined he somehow figured out the answer. It probably was a gene he inherited from his father. "I wouldn't be surprised if you figured out her identity." Carl said. "But I am curious. How did all this start?" the robot asked curiously.

The boy sighed deeply before he started. "It started a few months ago. I dreamt up this girl and it bugged me for a few days, then I had the dream again just recently and I was doing my assignment when I saw that she resembled the girl I dreamt of description. So I tried to gather up as much information as I can."

"Where does "VI" come in?"

"I saw the letters somewhere in the dream. It looked like some letters were covered."

"So you think that Invisigirl could be the girl you're dreaming of?" said Carl.

"That's what I think. She fit's a lot of the description, but the problem is her vision is starting to blur in my mind. Like it's fading."

"You know what? I think there is more to this case than you think. Maybe you better look at the clues more carefully and see that you missed something." Carl walked off but before he reached the tube he turned back to face Wilbur. "Don't worry I won't tell." he smiled and went up the tube.

What Carl had told him really got his head spinning again. Maybe Invisigirl wasn't the girl he was dreaming of. "VI" could be in anybody's name. Vivian, there was two, Devina, Vi…Vio..Viola…Vi..Vi…Violet! Could it be? Was Violet the girl he saw in his dream? When he first saw her she looked familiar to him. He never met someone like her before. If he saw her in his time she would be an adult now and probably raising her own family now. But he never saw her before. No one he knew here reminded him of her or even looked like her.

Problem was in his dream he felt that she was the girl for him. If Violet was this girl he couldn't be with her. She was from the past and he was from the future. How can they be together? Although he had just met her and no one is ever sure about someone on their first meeting. Maybe tomorrow he might learn if he really does have those strong positive feelings for her.

* * *

He had been right. Today was the day that the Robinson boy had visited the past. He knew everything that was to come as it had already happen. At the time he was a only a young child when all this happen. He was the only person who truly knew what happen to Invisigirl. He knew her fate on July 21st. Of course he wasn't allowed to say anything to the boy. In a week from now everything would make sense and soon a few others will learn the truth.

* * *

**AN: Mystery guy at the end could be anybody, but I think I made it sound too obvious on who it was. Meh that's me. Remember read, enjoy and review. **


	6. Violet's diary

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

That Wilbur boy was definitely a mystery to her. She had never seen him before, at least she thought she hadn't. _Where have I seen you before?_

The only place she could think of was in her dreams, but since meeting him that image seem to have fade from her mind. Violet entered her room and immediately sensed that someone had been here and taken something.

"Dash!" she yelled. In a split second her younger brother was at her door grinning at her. He was holding something behind his back.

"Give me back my diary!" she demanded and tried to snatch it of him. But because he had super speed he was quick to respond and ran inside her room. Violet quickly locked the door so he wouldn't escape.

"Go ahead Vi, but I already read it and some juicy stuff is in here." he grinned mischievously.

"If you tell anyone I swear I'll.."

"What kill me?"

"Just give it here." she tried to get it off him again. No success.

"I'll give it if you tell me who dream boy is." he said.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"That's the only thing I take interest in. That and the fact you take a shower invisible."

"hey those are private stuff." she turned red at the last part. Well since dad broke the bathroom door lock a few days ago she wasn't going to risk being seen in the shower. Which reminded her that they really needed to tell dad to buy a new lock for that room.

"Then I'm not giving it back and I' sure that some people would like to read this." he waved her diary in the air.

"Do that and you pretty much risk our identities. If you read it all then you know I write stuff about our powers in there. If I go down you go down." she smirked.

"True, but I'm sure mom and dad would like to know how you use your powers to your advantage. Like the time…" Dash flicked through the pages of her diary. " you used a force field on Macey Tads when she made fun of your outfit."

Violet was getting annoyed with him. "Fine. I'll tell you who my dream boy is." she finally let in.

"Sweet." Dash said coolly.

"But not until you give my diary back." she held out her hand in front of her little brother.

"How do I know you won't double cross me?" he looked at her suspiciously.

Violet was taken aback. "How do I know **you **won't double cross me?"

"Touché." dash said in agreement and handed her diary.

She took her diary and placed it on her bedside table. _Find a better hiding place for this._

"Honestly I don't know who dream boy is." she started. "He's just a guy I dreamt up. I've never seen him before in my life."

"So you're saying that you're crushing on a made up guy? Oh this is just great." he snickered.

"I'm not finished." she said. "I never seen him in my life until today. At least I think it's him. He fit the description and everything."

"What? Hazel eyes and pointy black hair?" Dash blinked.

Surprising he remembered that. She didn't think Dash would remember anything unless it had something to do with sports.

"Yeah." she said. "It's just that I don't know what it is all suppose to mean." she sat on her bed and buried her face in her arms.

"Maybe it means that he is the one for you." dash came closer to his sister. "Honestly I never thought Tony was the guy for you."

Her brother being caring towards her. Okay was she the victim of a prank. Show me the cameras. But there were times when she could rely on her brother. That's siblings for you. They can be a pain in the butt most of the times, but they can also be there for you when you least expect it.

"Why didn't you think Tony was the guy for me?" she asked Dash.

"The guy didn't notice you until three months after the Syndrome thing. Come on how hard is it for Mr Hotshot to ask a girl out? Also he likes the new Violet, not Violet."

"What?" she said confused.

"I heard him ask you out. Different is great." he mimicked with a deep voice. "He likes the part that your alter ego is. I still know you're the shy girl and once to hide at times. Even if you have become a lot more confident, I still don't like him. Why do you think I make fun of him?"

She never really thought of that. True he did take long to ask her out and he did say different is great. She had changed back then. But who did he really like when they were dating? The person who she had become or the person she used to be?

"Well not that I enjoy chatting to you but I'm gonna watch some T.V." Dash got up and unlocked her door. Violet sat on her bed and sighed. She closed the door and returned to her side table where she left her diary. The gift her mother had given her on her 15th. She wrote a lot in there. The front had a violet on the covered and inside the first page her mother had written:

_To my little girl ,_

_Happy Birthday and I'm so proud of how much you have developed into a strong, confident young girl over the past year. I know that you are growing up fast and I can't call you a little girl soon, that doesn't always mean that you're not my little girl anymore._

_Remember to don't think and don't worry. When the time comes you'll always know what to do._

_Love your mother._

She turned to a fresh new page and got out a pen.

On the top she wrote the date and began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_Dream boy exists. I guess I can't call him a dream anymore. Wilbur…_

Violet closed the book and then she became serious. Now she needed to find a new hiding place for this. Her last spot was definitely her best out of all of them. Her underwear drawer. Who would look in there? Violet looked around her room for a much better spot. Pillowcase? No it would be too uncomfortable for her and it could mess up her bed. Hey she liked having the covers on top of her pillows. Closet? Done that and it was always one of the first places Dash would look. Then she saw on her dresser. Her lock up music box. She came over to it and unlocked it. It was big enough to fit her diary. Violet placed it in there and locked it. She pulled out the drawer completely and pushed the box's key deep inside before placing the drawer back. Violet then winded up the box. There now Dash will never find it. She smiled. The music was just an alarm. She wouldn't here it form far away, but it could scare Dash off."

"Kids dinner!" called Helen. Violet exited her room and went to join her family in the dining room.

* * *

**AN: Two chapters again :D thats how bored I get when I'm sick. I promise Wil and Vi will meet again in the next chapter. ...unless i think otherwise. Hehehe.**


	7. A mother's instincts

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

He was going to see her again. There was no better time to see her then whilst everyone was asleep. He woke up early and he quietly got dressed before heading to the garage. Success. He made it undetected to the time machine.

* * *

Over the last couple of days, Franny had become suspicious of her son's actions. Working on his assignment early, his attitude at dinner last night. He was unusually happy and no one knew why. Except him of course. And just this morning she saw him sneaking out of his room, all dressed and ready to go somewhere. _Where could he be going so early in the morning? _Right now she thought it would be best to leave him alone for now. Being a mother gave a woman a strong connection to her children and she could tell if something was wrong with them or not. Wilbur was definitely fine and she always trusted her instincts even when she was wrong. Wilbur knew how to take care of himself and nothing seemed wrong with him being in a good mood. She didn't want to make her son upset, especially if he hasn't done anything wrong. Or so she thought.

* * *

Violet quickly left early this morning. She was already dressed when everyone had woken up for breakfast. "Someone's eager." said Dash. She remembered telling Dash about her dream boy and he probably knew where she was...well at least who she was going to see.

"You and your friends hanging out today?" asked Helen curiously. She didn't like to interfere with her daughter's life or any of her children's, but this early in the morning and on a Saturday. Usually on a Saturday they would have to spend ages to wake them up for breakfast and watch TV before getting ready to hang out with their friends.

"Uhm...I was going to see a friend today." Violet replied.

"A friend?" her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Yes mom." she said hesitantly finishing the last of her toast and grabbing her handbag before she left for the door. Last night her daughter had been eager to finish her English assignment and she was in a good mood as well. She seemed happier than she had been in months. She had been happy, but not like this. She couldn't remember seeing Violet this happy since...Tony had asked her out. Was it that she was seeing another boy? If it was she hoped she wouldn't lose this one. She had been upset about her break up with Tony for a few days and she did take it well. Watching her daughter leave just then made her worry that she might end up losing her daughter soon. The only thing she didn't know was how she would lose her and why it had to be so soon.

* * *

Wilbur arrived at Violet's school and expected to see her there. Yeah never expected to be around any sort of school on a Saturday. Great. He knew it was too good to be true. He probably dreamt her all up. It felt so real this time.

"Wilbur!" it was Violet running towards him and panting. Yes he wasn't dreaming. She was stopped in front of him and needed a minute to catch her breathe.

"Wow are you okay?" he asked.

She took a while to answer to him. "Yeah I'm fine. Blame the bus."

"Why?"

"It got delayed and the next bus wouldn't come for another hour."

"Eager to see me ai." he teased.

Violet's face turned red. "Noo...I didn't want you to leave because I was late and from the looks of it you look like you were about to." she said the last part confidently trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure it was." he grinned.

"So are we going to stand around here or do you actually want to go somewhere?" Violet asked hoping to change the subject and that awkward situation.

"Know anywhere good to eat. I skipped breakfast this morning." he said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's eager." she giggled.

It was Wilbur's turn to turn red. "...I didn't want to wake my parents up." wasn't the best answer he can come up with. He always had a good combat. Was she his weakness? The source that can destroy his powers.

"Ok I'll take that excuse. As for somewhere to eat I may know a place." she gestured for him to follow and he walked beside her. It had been a few minutes and they arrived at a small diner.

"This is where me and my friends usually hang out." Violet told him.

"Cute." he said looking around. They sat in an empty booth and a waitress came to serve them. Violet recognized the waitress as Delia Connor, a girl from her maths class.

"Ok what would you like?" she asked taking out a pen and notepad out of her apron pocket.

"I'll have chocolate milkshake thanks." Violet said. She looked over at Wilbur who didn't know what he wanted and he didn't know what they served. Violet moved her eyes from him towards the card on the middle of the table then back to him. He looked at it. It was a menu.

"I'll have eggs and bacon please."he said.

Delia finished writing up the order. "Coming right up." she said to them and walked off.

"Doesn't sound very enthusiastic." said Wilbur once he was sure she was out of earshot.

"She usually isn't. But when the time comes she can be pretty fun." Violet said.

"Where are you staying?" she asked him. "So next time we probably won't have to meet up at school. It's not really my plan to go there on weekends."

"Well I can't really tell." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why not?" she blinked.

"It's complicated."

"How hard is it to say where you're staying?"

"Right now I can't tell you. Until I'm sure I can, I can't say." he couldn't tell her about him being from the future yet and especially not when there were people around. Who knew if there could be someone eavesdropping on them.

"It's ok. I guess it makes sense." Violet shrugged. "We barely know each other and it would be pretty stupid to tell someone your address before you know them. But you know what?" she moved her head closer. "I feel I can trust you." she whispered.

Wilbur looked at her. She trusted him. He hasn't said any big lies to her yet, but he was keeping the truth about him from her. Not now. Soon.


	8. The basics

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

The two were now strolling around in the city. Wilbur learnt most of the go to places in Metroville, thanks to Violet.

"Over there was where the Incredibles defeated the omnidroid." Violet pointed around the water.

"Interesting." Wilbur nodded. "You know I've always been fascinated with superheroes."

"To be honest they're not as interesting as you think. They're just like everybody else only with powers."

"Are you kidding they're extraordinary."

"Most people think that, but you have to get to know one."

"Like Superman and Clark Kent?"

"Not exactly. He's more Superman than Clark Kent. He isn't naturally that clumsy."

"Its all an act. Can't risk being exposed."

"Exactly. It's just that not all superheroes have to change who they are to protect their identites. A lot of them just where a mask and be themselves." Violet explained.

"And you know this how?"

Shoot. She might as well tell him who she is now. Think of something quick."I...well...I think outside of the box and that's how I see it." she said. That didn't make much sense to her.

Wilbur raised his eyebrow at her, but he shrugged it off.

"Ok." he rolled his eyes and continued walking with her.

"We've been walking and talking for hours now and yet we never said anything about ourselves yet." said Wilbur.

Violet looked at him. "Ok then. I'm 16 born in 1990." she said.

"Cool were the same age." he responded. Sure she's a lot older than him but here they're the same age.

"Favourite past time?"

"I don't really have a lot of time for that but I like reading whenever I get too."

"Nerd." he teased.

"Excuse me sir and what you would yours be?"

"Theres heaps for me to do back home, but I enjoy visiting history." not going to say anything about the time machine.

"And you're calling me a nerd." she placed her hands on her hips.

"Touche." Wilbur pointed to her.

"Ever been in a relationship?" Violet asked.

"Honestly I've been in a few, but turns out I'm just a boy toy to them." Wilbur said.

"Really?" Violet's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Were I'm from my dad is pretty famous and being his son and all..."

Violet cut him off. "Let me guess. Your dad's rich and dating you means expensive gifts?"

"Yup. They dump me when I don't buy them what they want. I'm not a walking pile of money." he said. "How about you?"

"Ive only been in the one." she said.

"What happen?"

"Lost of interests. He and I just didn't click anymore."

"I see." he placed a finger to his lip.

"I guess everyone who dumped us just don't know what they're missing."Violet laughed.

"Better than spending the rest of your life with someone you barely care about or just seems to be using you."

"You're absolutely right."Both teenagers sat by the wall that seperated the land from water and watched the view."It looks a lot more special than it usually is." said Violet.

Wilbur stretched his hand out and didn't realise he had just placed his hand on top of Violet's. Both looked down at it and then they looked up at each other. Lost in each other's eyes. They barely knew that they were moving closer to each other. Just a lips distance apart. Oh god the tension was getting intense. Then a phone was heard ringing and both snapped out of the daze. Violet recognized it as her emergency ring. The Incredibles theme.

_Really now? _

"Sorry I gotta go." she said disappointedly. Of all times she had to go super it had to be now. Any other time but then. She ran off and went to find somewhere to change in her supersuit.

Wilbur was surprised with what had just happened. The ringing had woken him up from a dream he didn't want to wake up from. Although what surprised him was that Violet had to leave so suddenly. She didn't even look at her phone. She just ran off leaving him there all confused.

* * *

**AN : I bet you probably hate me now for ruining the moment. Hahaha! Oh well eventually they will get to it later on. Don't know when but soon. Be patient. Also I'm not entirely sure if it was a lake or not. Interpret it to what you think it is. These last two chapters I wrote on my iPod/iPad. So as usual read, enjoy and review.**


	9. Confrontation

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

He waited for her for another hour or so, but Violet didn't return. Had she completely ditched him. No. She probably had an emergency. That had to be the only explanation. He was about to leave, as he didn't think she would be coming back soon, until she did come back. However she looked a little bit worn out.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I had to deal with a family matter." she replied.

"You look beat up. Are you sure?"

Violet couldn't tell him the truth about herself. Sure she trusted him, but it wasn't her life she was endangering it was also her family's. "You don't know how hard Jack-Jack is to deal with. Both Dash and I had to catch him." she lied. She didn't want to do it but she had no other option other than tell him the truth of who she was.

"You have siblings?" he asked nodded.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"No. It's only me." he answered.

"Well take it from someone who does. It's not all fun and games."

"Take it from an only child. It's not all fun and games either."

Both of them laughed. "I feel like an only child though sometimes. I'm like the only girl and I can't have that brotherly bond my brothers have."

"That sucks. But at least you got brothers. All I have are my aunts and uncles. I'm practically the baby of the family."

"Who's in your family?"

"Lets see." Wilbur thought. "Theres grandpa Bud and Grandma Lucille, they're my dad's parents. Uncle Fretz and Aunt Petunia. Before you say anything she's cranky. Tallulah and Laszlo are their kids. But they're not my cousins cause their parents are like my great aunt and uncle. There's uncle Joe and Aunt Billie, Uncle Art, Uncle Gaston." he was now counting his fingers making sure he said everyone. "Spike and Dimitri are twins and none of us know who they're related to. We have our butler Lefty and Carl. Then it's my parents and last but not least me."

Her eyes widened with all the members he mentioned. She never knew of such a large family.

"And you're the only kid?"

"Yeah. I use to play around with Tallulah and Laszlo until they started getting into older things when I was still young." he told her. "How about your family?"

"Well it's just my parents, me, Dash and Jack-Jack." she said. "We're not a big family, but we're not exactly normal."

"How?"

Why did she say that. Think quick. "Believe me there's a lot more to us than what meets the eye." good save.

"My family's like that too. You wouldn't believe the things we do."

"Try me." was it possible he was a super too. Impossible she knew most of the supers and she certainly never met someone who fit his description.

"Would you believe my uncle shoots himself out of canons?"

"Sounds interesting." he must never get bored if that was true.

"Well I better go. I told my parents I had to do something quickly and that was to say good bye to you. They're waiting down the street. So bye Wilbur. I hope to see you again." she said and surprised him with a quick hug. He felt warm. If she could she would hug him longer if not forever.

Her hug felt warm and soft. He was sad when she let go and headed down the street. "I hope to see you soon too."

* * *

Wilbur landed the time machine back home and returned to his room. He layed on one of the beanbag chairs exhausted. Just then he heard a knock on his door and in came his mother.

"Hey sweetheart." she greeted.

"Hi." he said lazily wondering why she was here.

"How was you're day? You seemed eager to go this morning." she asked.

When did she see him? He didn't remember seeing her. "Ahhh...That is an excellent question."

"Don't worry Wilbur you're not in trouble. I'm just curious to know why you're the most happiest I've seen in ages." shesaid.

He didn't know if he should sigh with relief. "Oh I uhm...well I..." what was he trying to say. He might end up in trouble after this conversation.

"Come on. You can tell me I'm your mother." Franny was starting to urge him. She wanted to know if her son was up to anything.

"I don't know how to put this." he said looking at anywhere but his mom.

"Just simplify it if you have to."

Wilbur took a slow breath. "Ok. I met someone that's all."

"Someone?" Franny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They're only here for a week and I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with them." he half lied. He was the one who was staying in Violet's time for a week.

"And why is this someone so special?"

He was back to his stuttering. Nothing is more awkward then telling your parents who youre spending time with, it's even more awkward when you tell them it's a girl. Not just any girl, but a girl from the past. Wait...he'd be dead if he said that she was from the past.

"Wilbur?"

"Fine the person I'm seeing is a girl. Ok I said it." he blurted out.

"A girl? Why is this one different from the rest?"

Is she seriously asking him about what he thinks of Violet.

"And don't tell me she is a hottie. There's more to a girl than her looks." said Franny.

"Well she is." he grinned. "But she's also fun and sweet and for once she doesen't like me because I'm rich. She actually likes me for me."

Franny had never heard Wilbur talk like this about a girl. He only ever said that the good thing about the girls he dated were their looks. This time he was talking about how great she was.

"And who is this girl?"

"All I can tell you is that her name is Violet." everytime he said her name he tasted something sweet in his mouth.

"Violet. That's a lovely name. Will I ever get to meet her?" Franny wanted to know who this girl was that her son was obsessing over.

"I don't know." he couldn't bring Violet to the future. Unless he told her the truth about him.

"I hope I get to meet her. She sounds like a nice girl." Franny finished and finally left him alone. Wilbur was now wondering about how he and Violet were going to even have a chance at being together. He could stay with her in her time or he could bring her here to stay with him. Either way someone is going to end up losing their family. His only other option was to stop seeing her. He was sure neither of them wanted that.

* * *

**That's what happens when you have a relationship with someone from another : another iPod chapter. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Read, enjoy, review.**


	10. Gossip and friends

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

Violet had been having so much fun with Wilbur all day on Sunday. She was relieved when there wasn't any villains or disturbances on that day. But her parents had asked her to be home by 6. It must've had something to do with the villain they fought the day previous. They gotten so worried after defeating him. They were definitely keeping something from her and her brothers.

No matter. It was when she arrived at school this morning that got her shocked. Everyone in her group of friends were gathered around and when they saw her they all looked up at her. Kari was the first to come up to her. Instead of saying "Hi." or "Hello." or any other form of greeting someone she just came out and asked her "Who are you dating?"

Violet became confused. She wasn't dating anyone, at least that's what she thought. "N…no one." she stuttered.

"Don't lie to me Vi. Delia said she saw you with a boy at the diner on Saturday, then Jessie said he saw you almost kiss someone by the waterside and on Sunday Erin saw you with some kid at the theme park."

"What Wilbur?" she said confused. Now that she thought of it, it did sound as if they were dating.

"Wilbur? Who's he? And how is it that I or anyone else not know who he is?" asked Kari.

"He's a guy I just met. We're only friends right now. I'm not sure if we're anything more." Violet answered.

Kari and the rest of the group looked confused. "But how is it that we don't know him?"

"He's from out of town."

"Alright Vi. But you have to let us meet him one day." said Kari.

"If you're not dating him. Do you think I could?" said Erin. She was the shortest girl in their group and she had light brown hair that was short like a boys.

"Erin." Mady rolled her eyes. She was a tall, blonde girl with green eyes. "I think we should leave Violet and her _'friend'_." she winked at Violet. "And if she wants to introduce him to us she can when she wants to. When she feels ready for us to meet him then we will." Mady was what she liked to call herself the expert of dating. She always respected them with their boyfriends and said that whatever happens between them is their business. Unlike Kari who always had to know what happens.

The rest of the day kept getting more awkward and uncomfortable for her. It seems as if the whole school knew about her and Wilbur. Some people asked her if they were dating or just friends, others asked her how they met and they asked her all these other questions. But the main thing everyone wanted to know was who he was.

"Oh look. It's Parr." sneered Macy Tads.

"What do you want?" Violet said back to her.

"Oh nothing. You really like being on top don't you? Date Tony, suddenly you're the most popular girl in school, you and him break up and everyone feels sorry for you and now look. You're dating a guy that no one else seems to know." she put her hands on her hips.

Violet rolled her eyes and sighed. "I really don't have time for you or you rants." she tried to push pass her, but her and her two friends blocked her.

"I'm not finish with you." Macy eyed her.

"Well I am." said Violet.

"Hey what's going on here?" said Mady pushing past Macy and her friends. "Oh its Macy." she said sarcastically. "And to what lovely pleasure brings you here today."

"Stay out of it." Macy ordered her.

"Oh I see." Mady grinned. "You're jealous that Violet can get guys you want."

Macy's eyes widened with disbelief. "No." she said looking away.

"I know that you're jealous. I heard you saying he was a hottie and that he should be with you."

"Well it's true. I'm a much better girl for him than her." she looked at Violet in disgust.

"You don't even know the guy." said Violet.

"Yes. But I know he and I are meant to be."

"That's what you said with Tony." said Mady. "And you were kissing up to him when he and Vi broke up and now look he's dating Kari. Which reminds me." Mady placed a finger to her lip and smiled. "How many guys have you dated?"

Mady really got Macy there. The only guy Macy ever went out with was Dennis Parker and that was because no guys were left to go to the school dance.

"I don't have time for this. Girls!" she turned to her friends.

"Well we don't have much time for you either." said Mady.

Macy took a quick glance as if she was trying to shoot a bullet at them and turned away.

"Thanks Mady." Violet said once she was gone.

"What are friends for? And hey it's always a pleasure to tell off Macy." she smiled.

"So are you going to hang out with us or are you going to spend time with Wilbur." she asked.

"Well I am going to hang out with Wilbur and I might think about bringing him around later to join you all." Violet answered.

"Take your time honey. As much as we all like to meet him, you are the one who decides when or if we ever get to meet him." said Mady. "If you want him to meet us were all going to be at Jessie's place." she winked at Violet and walked off.

* * *

He didn't miss school much at all. He did miss his friends though. All that time he was spending with Violet had kept him busy.

"Wilbur!" said Drake. "I haven't seen you in a millennia." he said exaggeratingly.

"Hey." he said.

"Dude where have you been? You missed bowling yesterday and you totally missed Carla doing a body strike." Drake told him.

"Yeah Wil. It was hilarious." snickered Harry.

"The girl tripped on her shoelace and rolled down with the ball and got herself a strike." said the high pitched voice Imogene.

"Sorry I missed that. Sounds like the story." he said to his friends. "But I got distracted.

"With your new girlfriend?" joked Harry.

Wilbur became startled. He didn't have a girlfriend as of late. "What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend." he said.

"Wil I called your mom yesterday and she said that you were probably with some Violet girl." Imogene told him.

Violet wasn't his girlfriend. Well she isn't, is she? Now his head hurts. And mom why did you have to tell his friends. "Oh…she's not my…uhm…"

"Girlfriend." Drake raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah that." he pointed.

"Who is she anyway? I know everyone in school and I never met a Violet." asked Harry.

"Well…ah…she's from out of town, way out of town." he wasn't telling his friends about the time machine. He never told them that he did time travel at all. As much as he trusted them the timet travelling was between him and Carl.

"Is she hot?" said Drake punching his shoulder.

"You know it." said Wilbur winking.

"Boys." Imogene rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What?" said Drake confused.

"There's more to a girl than her looks. And you!" she turned to Wilbur. "She better not be like those other girls you dated. Dating you for your money."

"That's the best thing about her. She didn't know that I was famous until I told her and she actually likes me for me." he said.

"Oh so you got a hottie and sweetie." said Drake now wriggling his eyebrows.

"You should bring her over sometime." suggested Harry.

"Yeah. It would be nice to have another girl around and not one that pretends to be my friend and make compliments that are actually insults." said Imogene.

"Like Susan? She was the worst girlfriend you had." Harry said to Wilbur.

"That girl made fun of my 'big head and little arms'" Drake said waving his hands in the air. "They aren't tiny and my head isn't that big."

"If you put anymore air in it, it will be." teased Wilbur and the others laughed with him.

"Haha, very funny." said Drake sarcastically.

"Ok we better get to class." said Harry and the four of them headed inside. Imogene grabbed Wilbur and waited till the others were gone.

"Wil don't be upset if she's like the rest." she started. "They always start of sweet."

"Don't worry Gene. I know she's the right girl for me. Trust me." he said.

Imogene nodded. "I can see what you mean and I do trust you."

It was a lot easier to talk to than the guys. She might be tomboyish, but she still had her girly side and she knew more about girls than the three of them put together.

Once school was finshed, Wilbur quickly left to get home.

"Must be Violet." said Drake.

He was almost to the garage when he saw his father there. "Dad. What are you doing here?" he said nervously.

Cornelius looked at his son. He had grown so much since the time machine incident. "I was just checking the time machine. It has been full with fuel for the past three years and now for some reason it's half empty. You wouldn't have anything to do with it?" he said to him.

"No." he lied not making eye contact.

"Wilbur Robinson, I know you better than anyone else and I can definitely tell when you're lying." he said.

"I might've used it, but I swear I didn't alter anything." he told his father.

"You going to the past is altering the time stream." Cornelius pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought you learnt your lesson three years ago."

"I did, but hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"For a while I've been dreaming of this girl."

"A girl." Cornelius interrupted.

"Yeah. And when working on my assignment I found someone who looked like her, so I…"

"You went to find out more about who she was." Cornelius finished for him.

Wilbur nodded.

"But I still can't have you risking the time stream."

"Please dad." he begged. "It's only a few more days. I promise."

Cornelius sighed. "A lot can happen in just a day." he told his son.

"I know. I still remember, but I have to know."

Cornelius debated with himself whether or not he should let Wilbur go. He saw his son was determined to go, but he also didn't want to lose him again. Finally he gave in. "Alright you can go, but if I find even the smallest alteration you're done."

Wilbur smiled. "Thanks dad." he said and entered the garage.

"Before you go. Who is this girl?" asked Cornelius.

"Her name is Violet Parr." his son answered. He swear he had heard of that name before. He wasn't exactly sure where he heard it, but that name was familiar especially her last name. Parr.

* * *

She was waiting for him by the waterside and she was so excited when she saw his figure coming. "Wilbur!" she ran to him excitedly and hugged him.

He too was happy to see her and hugged her back.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked her.

"I was thinking that maybe you could meet my friends." Violet said. "It seems that you and I are my school's juicy news for the week." she told him.

"You too huh?" he said. "My friends seem to have heard of us too."

"They're all at Jessie's house and it's not that far from here."

As usual Violet led the way. They were almost at Jessie's house when they ran into none other than Macy Tads.

"I finally get to meet my future husband in the flesh." she said dreamingly to Wilbur.

"I'm sorry what?" Wilbur said confused looking at the strange girl in front of them.

"Don't waste your time with Parr. I'm far more better than her. I'm prettier and smar…well I'm prettier than her." she said.

"I think I can tell whose more prettier here." he said admiringly at Violet, which made her blush.

"Well I say." Macy said sounding offended. "Just you wait." she pointed a finger at him. "I always get what I want." she pushed in between them and hurriedly walked off. But not before she battered her eyelashes at Wilbur.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Wilbur.

"Macy Tads. She apparently has a crush on you." giggled Violet.

"I certainly don't have a crush on her. I think I'm falling for someone else." he looked at Violet.

"Well I think whoever you're falling for is a lucky girl." Violet smiled.

"I just don't know if she like's me back."

"I'm sure she does." Violet moved towards him.

The two could have kissed right there if Violet's friends hadn't came.

"So this is the Wilbur who swept Violet off her feet." Mady said eyeing him top to bottom. "I'm Mady." she introduced herself.

"Hi." he smiled awkwardly at her.

"She has that effect on people. I'm Kari by the way and this is Erin."

"Nice to meet you all." he said.

"So you decided to join us." said Mady.

"I actually followed her." said Wilbur looking at Violet.

"Couldn't wait to show him off could ya?" Mady nudged Violet.

"I think he deserves to meet you all." said Violet.

"At least we won't have to wait any longer." said Kari.

The group of teenagers headed to Jessie's house and when he answered the door, their ears almost exploded because of the TV volume being so loud.

"hey girls…and guy?" he said looking from them to Wilbur.

"Is that…"

Erin nodded. "Well any friend of Vi's is a friend of ours." he said welcomingly and let them inside.

Once inside, they saw that all the boys had already arrived. There was Josh, Sam and Tony.

"Guys check it out. Violet decided to bring her new boyfriend." yelled Jessie.

"he's not my.."

"keep telling yourself that." Jessie said to an embarrassed Violet.

"Hey there. I'm Josh." he came to shake his hand.

"And my name's Sam."

"Nice to meet you all." he said.

"Don't forget about me. I'm Tony. Violet's ex." he said eyeing him.

"Do you really need to tell him that." said Kari coming towards him and sitting down with him.

"he's the guy you broke up with?" he whispered to Violet.

"Yup. Don't worry he and I are just friends now." she said trying to make him feel better.

The rest of the evening the teenagers talked and played videogames.

"Josh you just got beaten by a girl!" partied Mady.

"You're tough to beat." he said.

"You lost to every girl." Sam pointed out.

"But none of us has ever beaten her." said Josh.

"True. But you're definitely the worst gamer out of all of us." said Tony.

"Shut up." frowned Josh.

"How about you Wil? Ever played?" asked Jessie.

"I've played it before." he said. He did play videogames with his friends back home, even the old games.

"Fine I challenge you." Josh got up. "Than maybe I won't be the worse."

"You're on." he said to him.

Mady passed her controller to him and they soon started up a new game. They were all impressed with Wilbur's skill. He managed to dodge all of Josh's attacks.

"KO!" the TV shouted and Josh's character was on the ground.

"And it's official Josh sucks out of us all." laughed Jessie.

"Beginner's luck." Josh began frowning again.

"Well it's getting late and my dad's going to be home soon." said Jessie. "It was nice meeting you Wilbur."

"Nice meeting you all too." he said.

They all said their goodbyes and Wilbur and Violet were the first to leave.

"You have an awesome group of friends." Wilbur said to Violet. "Not sure about Tony though. He kept looking at me funny."

"He's just being protective. After breaking up he and I developed a brother/sister bond." she said.

Violet had been so nice to show him her world and to let him meet her friends. He wanted to return the favour to her. Could it be time to tell her the truth.

"Violet I have something to tell you."

* * *

**AN: I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Hope you like it and sorry with the almost kiss again. But don't a lot of other stories do that *cough* Troy and Gabriella *cough*. You know the drill read, enjoy, review. Bye**


	11. Together?

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

"Violet I have something to tell you." he said. He couldn't keep it a secret from her anymore. The longer he kept it from her the more it would hurt. He kind of wished he could swallow those words back up. He didn't know how to put it.

"Yeah." she said.

"I…ahh…thanks. Thanks for introducing me to your friends." he said. He took a slow breathe. Why couldn't it be so easy to talk to her? He only said what made her feel better and himself.

She felt as if that wasn't what he intended to say, but let it go. Wilbur could tell her when he was ready. "Well you're welcome then." she smiled.

They continued walking until they stopped at Violet's house. "Well this is my stop." she said. A small crash could be heard inside.

"Hey give me back the remote!" Violet recognised the voice.

"Dash." she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were fast." teased Jack -Jack.

"Sounds like typical siblings." said Wilbur.

"Yeah. That's a day with the Parrs. Well I better get going before things get out of control." she said heading towards her front door.

"Violet?" Wilbur whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing but…" he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips felt warm against his and he felt as if nothing else but him and her mattered.

Violet was surprised when he pulled her towards him and his lips met hers. At first she was wide eyed and then let her eyelids slowly descend down until they were closed. This was something she wished could happen forever and that it would never stop.

* * *

Jack-Jack was still playing "keep the remote away from Dash" and every time Dash would get near him he would just teleport away from him. He ran behind the vase and reappeared outside.

"Where are you now?" Dash called.

The young boy gave a little snicker but quickly stopped when he saw Violet…doing yucky, mushy stuff with another boy. _Yuck._ He thought it was gross when mom and dad did it, but Violet and some kid he never knew was just…ick. Even the way they did it, they just stood there letting their lips touch. He even noticed the boy was holding his sister's hand. He didn't want to see anymore so he just teleported back in the house.

"Got ya!" and Jack-Jack felt himself get tackled to the ground.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Boys no playing rough and no powers." said Helen when she came into the room.

"Yes mom." they said in unison.

"Dash? Who is Violet's new boyfriend?" asked Jack-Jack.

Dash shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that he's her dream boy." he whispered.

"What's this I hear about Violet and a boy?" bellowed Bob.

Dash and Jack-Jack jumped when they heard his deep voice.

"Ahh nothing." said Dash not making eye contact, gritting his teeth.

"Don't hide anything about your sister from me, especially when it has to do with boys." he stared at them hoping to get something out of his sons.

"Bob respect our daughter's privacy." said Helen placing her hands on her hips. "If Violet doesn't want to tell us she has a boyfriend than that's her decision. She'll tell us when the time comes."

"But…I don't want her to end up like what happened with that Troy kid.

"Tony." corrected Dash.

"Tony." Bob said corrected.

"You don't think I don't want that to happen again, but this time I feel that it won't." said Helen.

"And why is that?" Bob raised an eyebrow.

"A mother's instinct."

"Instinct?"

Dash and Jack-Jack exchanged looks of confusion.

"Yes." nodded Helen.

* * *

They slowly drew back. Who knew how long they were at it. "I really should be going now." Violet smiled. "Oh and not bad Mr Robinson." she winked.

"I think you could use a bit a of practice." he teased. That earned him a punch in the shoulder.

_Why is it always his shoulder?_

"I'm kidding." he smiled at her.

"Good night." she said and opened her door.

"Good night." he said back and headed to where he left the time machine.

The good vibe she was feeling disappeared when she entered the house. Her whole family was sitting in the living and they all turned to her when she entered.

"Violet." Bob was the first to speak. "Are you dating or seeing anyone in particular?" he asked.

"Bob!" yelled Helen.

"What!" he shouted. "Can't a father ask his daughter one question?"

"We just had a chat about her privacy. If she wants to tell us then let her."

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" asked Violet.

Everyone returned their attention to her.

"I saw you kissing a boy outside." said Jack-Jack quickly.

"Jack-Jack." Helen glared at him causing him to hide behind the couch.

"Now she's kissing?" Bob threw his hands up in the air.

Violet looked over to Dash who hadn't said anything yet. He must've sense what she was thinking and sank behind the couch with Jack-Jack.

"Do you all think I have a boyfriend?" she asked. "Well believe it or not I do and is there something wrong with that?" she crossed her arms.

"Yes. I think I should deserve to know who you're dating straight away." said Bob.

"Bob!"

"If I had a nickel for every time you yelled my name I think I'd be rich by now." Bob exaggerated.

"Look." Violet sighed. "We only started hanging out last Saturday and it was only tonight that I first realised we were more."

"Was this before or after the kiss?"

"Bob." Helen pinched the bridge of her nose, not bothered to yell his name anymore.

"Way before. And how do you even know I kissed him?"

"Your father was eavesdropping on your brothers and heard Jack-Jack saying he saw you." answered Helen.

"But I never saw Jack-Jack there."

Then she realised he teleported.

"Why?" she looked at her younger brother who only had the top of his head peeking out.

"It's not my fault it was Dash." he pointed to the blonde haired boy next to him.

"That's not true." he got up.

"You grabbed the remote and I tried to get it…"

"It was my turn so I tried to get it off you…."

The two started arguing and no one could make out what they were saying in their unison.

"And it was all you, all you and not me."

"And it wasn't my fault." Both finished at the same time.

"I have no idea what you just said." Violet said confused.

"Now you know how I feel when you three argue." said Helen.

"Who are you dating?" asked her father.

Helen wasn't even bothered anymore with him.

"His name is Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson."

"I see." Bob placed a finger to his chin.

"Dad don't try and look him up by asking Mr Diker to search government files like you tried with Tony."

Bob frowned and nodded. "Fine I won't." he said it looking at his daughter. He never realised how much she had grown. She was growing up to be a beautiful young woman and he just wasn't ready to let her go to another man. She was still and always will be his little girl.

* * *

His father was waiting for him back at the house. "Wilbur I need to talk to you." he said as soon as Wilbur jumped out of the time machine. He led him into his lab.

"I went too easy on you to let you time travel today. I should've forbidden you." he said.

Wilbur stared at him.

"Your friend, Violet." he put both hands on his desk and looked down. "She died."

That felt like someone had shot a gun into his heart. "What?"

"One of my workers was related to her and I asked him about her. He said that she died in 2006." Cornelius couldn't bare to see his son's face. He didn't want to give him the bad news. "He also said that on her last few days she was with a boy."

Wilbur kept feeling worse and worse. "You think that boy was me?" he asked.

"I think it is you. I want you to stop seeing her."

"No! I won't!" Wilbur yelled.

"I'm sorry Wilbur, but I can't risk someone's life with the time machine. Which is why I'm putting it in storage first thing tomorrow."

"Dad." he saw Wilbur was close to tears. "Please."

Cornelius shook his head. "I made up my decision." and he dismissed Wilbur. It hurt him more than it hurt his son. He didn't want him to be upset, but someone's life was at stake.

How could he do this to him? He was finally happy and he was finally able to admit his feelings to Violet. He had to find another way to see her. Just because his dad was taking the time machine away from him and Violet at the same time, doesn't mean he was going to give up.

_I'll find a way Vi. A way for us to be together._

* * *

**AN:I had to edit on my iPad because my comp was acting funny and my sis's laptop didn't let me edit. So yeah no lines here :P but enjoy. I really liked writing this chapter.**

**AAN: I fixed it so I can update now. Turns out the time on the computer was wrong. Well anyways enjoy.**


	12. Against father's wishes

**AN: I'm going to say this now, this chapter doesen't go straight with which events happen. it'll be this day at one point, then another at another point, then back again to that day. Sorry if you get confused.**

* * *

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

It was bad enough that he was keeping the fact of Wilbur's time travelling a secret from the rest of the family, but now Wilbur was asking him to help him break into his father's storage room.

"How do we even know which storage room he's put it in? And even if we did know where it was how are we suppose to get in to Robinson Industries without your father knowing?" Carl was asking too many questions at once that Wilbur couldn't give any answer without him adding another one before he spoke.

"I don't know." he shrugged. But I have to see her."

"Why is this girl so important to you?" This was the question that Carl really wanted to know. He knew Wilbur wanted to find out about his dream girl, but lately it seemed as if there was more to this story than he first thought.

"I think I started falling in love with her." he said. "Last night was the most amazing night of my life."

"You can't fall for her! You Future! She Past!" Carl sounded like he was about to short circuit that Wilbur took a step back from him just in case.

"I know. It just sorta happened." he said.

Carl saw the look in Wilbur's eyes. He really was determined to see her and he knew if Wilbur didn't he would be miserable for the rest of his life. "Fine I'll help, but if we get caught you're the one getting the blame and no shifting it on to me." he let in.

"Great!" Wilbur grinned so widely.

* * *

Last night's event were not forgotten the next morning. No one said anything but the vibe was certainly around. The news had certainly been bugging Bob the most. He said he wouldn't look him up, but why was Violet trying to keep him a secret from them. He had something to hide and he will find out what.

The Parr children left for school and Bob gave a final kiss to Helen before laving for _work._ He drove out of the street and dialled up his job. Since his former employer Gilbert Huph was sued he was rehired by their new manager James Danver. Under new management the company was doing much better and they were now truly helping people.

"Insuricare." said a female voice.

"This is Bob Parr. I think I need to call in sick today." he said trying to sound convincing.

"Alright. I'll tell Mr Danver." she said and hung up.

He drove to the NSA base. On the outside it looked like a normal building with workers going in and out. It was still like that on the inside. At least the main entrance floor did. He entered the room and at the end of the long whit, blue room was a receptionist table.

The woman had pale blonde hair that was put up in a high, tight bun.

"Yes." she said emotionally looking at the computer screen once he approached the desk.

"I'm here to see Rick Diker." he tried to look good for her. She was not really paying attention him.

"He is currently busy." she finally looked at him and removed her glasses wiping them with a cloth.

"It's of major importance." said Bob.

The woman looked at him for a moment. "Alright then sir. But I'm only doing this because you are Mr Incredible."

It was the receptionist's job to know who were the identity of all the supers and this first floor was enhanced with technology that neutralised all supers powers. Due to an incident with a shape shifter many years back.

She opened the lift and he entered. The lift went down and he was now in the real NSA base underground. He passed rooms with young supers training, people getting mind wiped due to witnessing supers in action without their super ego. Finally he saw Mr Diker exit one of those rooms.

"Hey Rick." he greeted him as if they were old friends.

He rolled his eyes. "What is it now Bob?" he said.

"I need to get information on someone." he said now serious.

Rick sighed. "Bob you know finding information on people is restricted."

"I do, but I'm worried about someone my daughter is seeing."

"I see. The old father's instincts kicking up."

"Yes. She refuses to tell me anything about him. I'm worried."

"I can get you in, but this will never get out to anyone." said Rick.

Bob nodded and he followed Rick deeper into the facility. It got darker when they did. Rick was access personal so he was one of the few people who could access the government files they had on everyone.

No one seemed to be around in this part. They walked through one last door and inside reminded him of Syndrome's computer. Instead there were various monitors showing different people all over the world.

"Who are you looking for?" Rick asked sitting on the chair.

"A kid by the name Wilbur Robinson." he said.

Rick began typing on the screen and waited for pages to load up. Nothing came up. The only files that came up were other people of the name Robinson, but no Wilburs.

"According to this there is no one by that name."

"Do you have any footage of Violet lately?" he didn't want to spy on her, but maybe if they had an image of him they might find out who he really was.

"I'll see. Do you know of her last locations?"

Bob thought. "She did go by the water side a few days ago." he remembered where she was on Saturday.

Rick turned back and began accessing all the footage on the area. "Here she is." he paused the screen with her and good visual of the boy.

"Now I'll scan his photo and maybe we can find his real identity.

It took a while and yet no files came up. Rick stood up form the chair. "I'm sorry Bob but it seems that this boy doesn't exist."

"How can he not exist if he's right there?" Bob asked confused.

"I don't know but we need to investigate this. Your daughter might be in danger until we know exactly who he is. So I suggest you make sure she keeps her distance from him until further notice." he ordered.

Bob now felt bad. Not only did he break his promise to his daughter but now she wasn't allowed to see the only person who could make her happy. No. He was a stranger and he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"However we need to catch him. We'll use your daughter as bait."

"No I will not let my Violet be used as bait!" Bob roared angrily.

"It's the only way to get him. After that things will be okay."

He didn't want to go through with this, but his daughter's life could've been at even more risk if he didn't. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

With the help of Carl Wilbur managed to locate that the time machine was in SR37. Even if he knew where the time machine was now, retrieving it wouldn't be easy. Two days he hadn't seen her and she probably might be upset with him for not showing up. He was already in front of Robinson Industries. He had full access to many of the things here. Unless his father had restricted him and he surely would restrict him to the time machine.

"Ok Carl I'm in." he said to the earpiece on his ear.

"Don't use the handprint scanner. If Cornelius did restrict you from the area it will alert and even if you weren't he still access to who gets in and out." said Carl.

"No kidding." Wilbur said sarcastically.

He could tell that his robot friend was frowning at him even if he couldn't see him.

"How do you plan to get in smart guy?" said Carl.

"I'm Wilbur Robinson, I can do anything."

Truth was he didn't have a plan to get in. He just got in Robinson Industries and would figure it out from there. His mind was as blank as a new piece of paper.

"Oh hello young Wilbur." said a voice. He turned to face Jack, one of his father's top scientists. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Uh….well…I..was…" he really needed to think his plans through more carefully.

"Are you here for the time machine?"

How did he know that? Wilbur was surprised. Did he look really obvious?

"I know what you have been up to. Follow me." he would be in trouble now. His father trusted Jack and he was going to bring him to his dad. However he didn't take him to the direction of his father's main office. He took him to the lower levels to where the storage rooms were.

"Aren't you going to take me to my dad?" he asked confused.

"What? Oh no. I'm taking you to the time machine." he chuckled.

He felt relieved at the same time he was confused. "Why?"

"Destiny." was the last thing he said before he pushed Wilbur inside the storage room. There was the time machine. He ran towards it and started it up. He heard voices outside and quickly started the machine. He was back in 2006. He needed to find Violet.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Cornelius quickly ran to stop the time machine taking off. He was blocked by Jack. "I'm protecting your sister."

"No I lied about her dying. I couldn't tell you the truth about what happened 34 years ago."

"But why? My son became upset when I told him."

"Because he needed to believe that so he can save her. If he didn't believe that than she would die."

"I don't understand." Cornelius said.

"If things go right they will be together." said Jack.

"And if they don't?"

"Then more than one life will be lost."

"You're saying my son could die? I'm not going to let him, I'm sorry for your sister but I can't lose my son." he started heading to where he hid the second time machine.

"If you interfere he could die." Jack started to grab him.

"I…" he fell to the ground. "I lost him once due to time travel. I can't let that happen again. I should've destroyed that thing years ago."

* * *

Bob spent almost all day at NSA. They were waiting for Violet to run into Wilbur. She didn't see him at all. When Violet returned home he thought he might as well get going.

"She will see him eventually." said Rick. "And when that happens we'll be ready."

His drive home was long. Traffic was a nightmare and he ran out of fuel half way home. By the time he came home it was late. The house seemed quiet and he assumed everyone was asleep. He was wrong. Helen was waiting for him in the lounge.

"I thought you were at work." her arms crossed and she looked angry.

"I was." he lied.

"The company called. Said that and I quote: "Will Bob be able to come in tomorrow or will he call in sick again?" " she said.

"Look I was looking out for our daughter." he said in defence.

"Tell me you haven't looked up her boyfriend again." she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why do you act like it's a bad thing? I'm only doing what I think is best for her."

"It is a bad thing Bob. It's bad enough that you can't respect our daughter's privacy but spying on her boyfriend. Darn you she's already mad about the other night and you're making it worst." Helen looked at him.

"But her boyfriend doesn't exist!" he yelled.

"What?"

"I…looked him up and nothing came up."

Helen became silent. "Bob." she said now calm. "We cant keep protecting her. She needs to learn to see who's good and bad. I know you want what's best, but it isn't for you to decide. It's her. " she placed a hand on his cheek.

"But I'm not ready to let her go."

"We never are."

"I don't think she'll forgive me anyway. The whole NSA is after him. They want to know who he is."

"What?" Violet appeared out of nowhere. She had been listening on their conversation. "I knew you were going to look him up. But now you have the government after him." Violet was angry at her father.

'He doesn't even exist."

"I saw him. My friends saw him. I'm sure he has a reason for not existing in this world."

"Violet I'm sorry." he apologized to her.

"Now I can't see him anymore without endangering him because of you."

He knew apologizing wouldn't fix things. Before he could say something to her she had already ran off and locked her bedroom door.

"I hope you're happy? By _protecting _her you made her hate you." Helen said as she headed back to their room. Bob stood there. What had he done?

* * *

Two days. Thursday. It was his second last day to see her before returning to the future and never seeing her ever again. He stopped in front of her school. The bell had rung and students were exiting. He looked for Violet and coincidentally he bumped into someone which turned out to be her.

"Vi…" she placed a finger to his lip and dragged him behind the building. She looked out the side before she turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Two days and this is the welcome I get?"

"Look I can't say much but we have to stop seeing each other." she said.

"Why? Don't you know what I've been through to get back here?"

"No I don't and you're in trouble if you stay here."

"I was going to tell you that."

"What?" both were now confused, unsure of what each other were talking about.

"My dad found out you don't exist for some reason and now he has the whole government after you." Violet told him.

"The government?"

"Tell me who are you really?" Violet looked at him.

"You know who I am." she saw he was telling the truth.

"Then how come you don't exist?"

He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later. "Because I'm…" he bit his lip. "I'm from the future. I'm not born yet."

Now she knew why. It explained a lot about him. How he was confused when they first met and how he didn't know much about her world.

"Your turn. How does your dad know the government?"

Violet was about to answer when they heard voices in the back ground. "We got him!" She knew what was coming and without thinking she threw a force field in the direction of the voices and grabbed Wilbur turning both of them invisible.

* * *

Everything was happening fast for him to figure out what was going on. He heard someone and then Violet did something. Something that seemed impossible for someone to do. Next thing he knew she disappeared but he could still feel her hand on his. His hand was gone. All of him was. He was invisible.

They finally stopped and both reappeared. Violet collapsed and Wilbur caught her before she hit the ground.

"What happened?" he asked helping her back up.

"I'm a super." she panted.

"Save the day?"

"Yes and that's how my dad knows the government. They know everything about everyone and when they found you didn't exist they wanted to find out who you are."

Her powers were similar to Invisigirl. She was going to die anyway. He remembered the article. Unless he could save her. First they needed to worry about the government.

"Got cha!" it became blurred then dark for the two teenagers. They were caught. But that voice didn't sound like a government official Violet knew. It was familiar and she hoped she was wrong on who it was.

* * *

**AN: Finally some action and sorry for the confusion with some of the events. Hope you like it anyway.**


	13. The Parrs meet the Robinsons

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

Bob put the phone down. A worried expression wore his face.

"Bob who was it?" said his wife who noticed his expression.

"They found Violet."

He couldn't bare to tell her the rest of what he heard.

"And?" Helen had a look in her face that showed she wanted to know yet at the same time she didn't want to hear.

"She was with him. Wilbur. "

"They caught him?" she threw her hands over her mouth.

"No. They escaped, thanks to Violet. But…" he couldn't say.

"But.."

"Someone witnessed them getting captured by someone who was a none government official."

Her face became pale. All the colour was washed out as if she had seen a ghost. Her daughter was possibly kidnapped.

Telling Helen hurt more than hearing it himself. He put up a determined face.

"I'm going to find her." he said strongly.

"We all will." said Helen. "We're the Incredibles." she forced a smile onto her face.

* * *

Franny was worried. A second ago she had a dream of Wilbur in trouble. Not the kind of trouble he got himself into but he was in trouble and needed help. The dream made no sense to her, but she felt herself watching and she didn't do anything.

"Franny!" her brother Gaston called. "Cornelius he needs help." he said.

"What? Why?" she asked. She already felt her only son in danger and now her husband needed help.

"They said he's gone crazy. Something about Wilbur and the time machine."

At the mention of Wilbur, Franny became even more worried. This proved something was up. She needed to get to Robinson industries fast.

* * *

He needed to get to the second time machine. Jack kept holding him back.

"Cornelius you can't interfere! He needs to do this." Jack said struggling to keep hold.

"I'm not going to let my son die there." he used as much of his strength as he could to get away from him. Despite his small stature Jack was strong.

"If everything happens like it did last time than he will be fine."

"If. There's a chance he might not."

Jack told all the other workers to leave and not to worry whenever they offered or asked if help was needed. He can handle this.

"Cornelius!" the voice of a familiar woman was heard.

Both men turned around and saw Franny. "What in the world is going on here?"

Jack slowly let go of Cornelius and Cornelius came to his wife. "Nothing." he didn't want her worried. He didn't want to tell her about Wilbur and his girlfriend from the past.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me. Where's Wilbur? I'm worried about him." she said. "They said something was up."

"I'm trying to make sure that everything happens like it did last time." Jack said.

Franny looked at him confused. "Last time?"

"He's kidding." Cornelius chuckled nervously pushing him away.

She gave him that look. The look that said she was buying it.

He knew that he couldn't hide the truth from her any longer and decided to finally give in.

"He's gone back in time. He went to save her."

She knew who he meant. The last time she had a proper conversation with Wilbur was about Violet.

"What happened to her?" Franny gasped.

"Nothing yet." answered Jack. "But you have to help me and my family now."

Both looked at him confused. "You want us to help you after you tried to stop me from going back in time?" said Cornelius.

"Your wife needed to be here. I was merely stalling time. Both of you were there. If one came than…"

"The whole time stream could be altered." Cornelius ended the sentence.

"But why do we need to be there?" asked Franny.

"Without you they might not get it." Jack then headed out leaving both Cornelius and Franny alone.

"We need to find him now." Cornelius grabbed Franny and took her with him to where the second time machine was. Franny had never been inside either of the time machines before and this all felt new and strange to her. Cornelius started it up and somehow arrived in front of a house numbered 440.

_Jack_

* * *

Dash and Jack-Jack seemed confused when their parents rushed them home from school. Bob was in their underground lair still searching for any sign of Violet.

"Anything?" asked Helen.

Bob shook his head.

"What's going on? Where's Violet?" asked Dash who still had no clue onto what was going on.

"We need to find your sister." said Helen. "Someone's got her."

"She's probably with her boyfriend." Dash shrugged.

"No he's missing too. They were both captured by someone." Bob said getting up from the seat. "Anyone else have a clue where they might be?" he asked.

"Shh!" Helen whispered loudly. She was looking at ceiling and trying to listen to something.

"What?" said Bob.

"Shh. I hear something." she placed a finger to his could hear the noise of a jet or something landing nearby.

"Wait here." she ordered and headed back to the main part of the house.

* * *

He wondered if this was the place Wilbur was being held hostage. He headed towards the place and wondered if he should barge in or see first. Checking first seemed to be the smart thing to do.

"Just in case I suggest we get ready." he told Franny. She nodded and both of them headed towards the house. The door opened before they could reach the first step.

At first Helen thought they were government officials, but with careful study hey didn't seem to be. "Yes?" she said.

"We were wondering if you know where our son might be?" the woman asked first.

"I'm sorry? Me and my family have problems to deal with ourselves." she tried to close the door, but a foot stopped her from doing it. She pulled the door slightly open.

"I'm sorry to waste your time but my son is missing and we were sent here." said the man in the lab coat.

Helen looked at them. "I don't know where your son is and like I said I have matters of my own to deal with."

"I understand but please. He isn't even suppose to be here."

She wanted to get away from them and get back to locating her daughter. As a super she knew it should be her duty but with something simple as a missing child they could just go to the police.

Cornelius was getting impatient. These people clearly knew nothing and thought he shouldn't waste his time anymore.

"I can tell something is bothering you. But we're not from around here. If you know of anything of my son Wilbur please tell us." said Franny.

Wilbur? That was the name of Violet's boyfriend. The boy she was missing with.

"You're Wilbur's parents?"

"You know him?" Franny's mood lightened up a bit.

"Not exactly." Helen shook her head. "I know he's been with my daughter."

"Is your daughter Violet?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that both of them are missing." replied Helen. "Come in." Helen let them inside.

"Do you know what happen to our son?" Franny asked.

"Someone took him. My daughter was with him when it happened."

"Why would anyone want him here?"

"It's possible it had something to do with Violet and that…"

"I see so to not have witnesses he took my son too." Franny started to cry.

"Helen what is it?" Bob had come from another room and stopped when he saw Cornelius and Franny. "Who are they?" he looked over to Helen.

"They're Wilbur's parents." Helen answered. "But I never caught your names." she turned to them.

"Oh sorry. I'm Cornelius Robinson and this is my wife Franny." he introduced.

"Bob." he shook his hand. "And this is Helen."

Cornelius removed from the grasp and shook his hand. This man was strong , he certainly had a firm grip.

"Why does your son not exist?" Bob asked them.

"Bob!" Helen shouted. "Now is not the time for this." she walked towards him.

"But Helen there must be a reason why he doesn't show up on any of the records."

Cornelius turned to Franny and nodded. He had to tell them. How they found was another question. "Because he isn't born yet."

"How is that possible?" asked Helen.

"We're from the future. He won't be born until 2024."

"Are you telling me that my daughter is with someone from another time?" said Bob.

"He knows the risk of time travelling and how he found her I'm not sure of." said Cornelius. "How is it that you knew he didn't exist?" it was now there turn to ask.

Bob looked to Helen and she looked at him as if it were okay to trust them. "Do you know of supers?" Bob started.

"I have never been in company of one."

" Well now you know how it feels like. We're supers." he pointed to him and his wife.

The other two had a shocked surprised on their face. "Prove it."

Helen stretched her arm into the kitchen and came back with a pitcher of water. "Thirsty?" their eyes widened and Bob then picked up the table with one hand in front of them.

Cornelius cleared his throat. "What does this have to do with knowing of my son's existence?"

"The government. They keep a watch on us." Helen answered. She didn't want to tell them that her husband had the government after their son.

"And now the government wants to find out who he is." Cornelius buried his face in one of his hands. "The trouble he gets himself into." he groaned.

"What can we do to help?" he said getting up with a strong voice.

"We're trying to track them and it seems that they've just vanished. Whoever has them must have placed a cloaking device or something undetectable." said Bob.

They thought hard. How were they going to find them. After a while a miracle hit them when Dash came in.

"Dad, Violet took her suit. We can try and track her by the homing device." he said.

They all had to love Edna at the moment. Even if something was protected, the homing device could locate anyone wearing the suit.

_Smart girl._

The blonde haired boy had the small device with him and Helen who was the most eager to find her daughter quickly pushed the button.

"What?" she said looking at the device confused.

"What?" everyone said in unison leaning in eagerly.

Helen was silent for a moment before she started to speak again. "It says she's still at the school. Impossible they've checked that area already."

"There's still underground." said Jack-Jack who had entered unnoticed. Cornelius recognised him as Jack. The scientist who knew more about this situation than anyone.

"Yeah. If you remember the Underminer had a cloaking device in his underground lair and no one ever got to completely destroying hi lair. It's possible someone could've restarted it again." Dash thought aloud.

"Yes! His lair was under the whole city. You could keep track of what other's were doing from underground…with the right equipment." Bob said. "Is it the Underminer behind this?"

Helen shook her head in disagreement. "Impossible. He's still in jail. It has to be someone else."

Franny got up. "Instead of figuring out who the kidnapper is we can find out ourselves." she said sternly. "We know where they are and the longer we stay here the more he hurts us by hurting our kids."

"She's right." Cornelius agreed. One of things he loved about Franny was that even if she was wrong, she was right.

"Right." Helen too agreed. "We have no time to lose."

The Parrs headed to their underground base and the two Robinsons headed back to the time machine. Once outside they were about to start the machine, when the garage door of the Parrs opened and a car zoomed out.

"We better catch up with them." Cornelius tried his best to keep up with them and somehow he managed.

The hour was getting late. How long have they been at it?

Once they finally arrived at the school all got out and the Parrs were now in their Incredible attire.

"So where would a secret underground entrance be?" said Cornelius.

"I know." said Jack-Jack excitedly.

Helen knew what he meant. "Sweetie are you sure?" she said kneeling down to his eye level.

Jack-Jack nodded. "But I go first. So we don't get defected."

"Detected." Helen smiled and corrected him.

The little boy than went through the ground and disappeared. Moments later he came up and nodded telling them the coast was clear. Jack-jack took his mother's hand and then she took Dash's and etc until all were holding hands in a circle and they felt themselves go down. This made Cornelius feel a little dizzy. Underneath they were in some lab-like facility.

"Now where?" he asked.

Bob was looking frustrated at the tracking device. "it's not working." he said constantly pushing the button.

"Calm down Bob. We don't want to break another one of these because of your angered strength." Helen said taking it off him.

"We split up." he said. "But be careful who knows what lurks behind every corner."

"Which is why you and Cornelius partner up." Helen placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" both men said.

"I agree with Helen." Franny came up. "We're defenceless with just the skills we possess now."

Cornelius nodded. Helen then faced Dash and Jack-Jack. "Keep each other safe." she ordered them.

"Yup." they nodded and Jack-Jack jumped on his brother's back and they sped off.

"We'll go this way." Helen pointed and Franny followed her.

Bob and Cornelius headed in the other. Wilbur and Violet had to be here somewhere.

* * *

**AN: Their parents working together. :D I promise the next chapter will focus on Wil and Vi. A bit of faster uploads now that it's holidays. yay for good news.**


	14. Old Villain, New Plans

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

That dream he just had had felt so real. He felt himself get knocked out. He also remembering being with Violet. Had all of this been a dream and now he was just waking up from it. He slowly lifted his eyelids, which was difficult as they felt heavy. As his eyes started opening and his vision was clearing up his body started aching and instead of being on his bed, he felt himself being hanged by his arms and legs.

From then he realised it wasn't a dream and that it really did happen he looked around and Violet was next to him staring ahead. He turned to where she was facing and a big-haired man was in front of them smiling evilly. He looked worse than the Bowler Hat Guy. He had orange hair that looked like a candle to him and he wore a black suit with a huge 'S' on it. Like Invisigirl he wore a black mask.

"I see your boyfriend is now awake." he said. His voice sounded young, but cruel. Like a school yard bully. He sounded like an Evil Dave from Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"But for who knows how long." he began pacing. "I will complete Operation Kronos and this time I'll get it right." A clanking noise was heard echoing through the room. It wasn't making the ache's get any better.

"And you plan to destroy us." Violet said keeping a straight face.

"I need to get rid of anyone who interferes." he said holding his hands up.

"But everyone knows you're a villain. No one will want your help."

"Everyone always says that people can change. I'll just prove to them I can." He started walking again and the clanking noise came back. He then realised it was his left leg. He had a mechanical leg. What happened there?

It didn't seemed he knew of how they escaped him the last time. This room, although a lot smaller looked similar to his last lair. His mechanical leg had caught her notice. It must've happen after their last encounter when they blew up his plane. Like everyone else she thought he died in that explosion. He somehow managed to survive…well most of him.

He continued monologing for another few minutes. If he learnt anything monologing is how the hero escapes and defeats the villain.

"You're just bait and the real prize is your father." said Syndrome.

"He defeated you once, he can do it again." she shot back to him.

"This time I'll be ready." he looked at her threateningly, then moved his view to Wilbur.

"I've been watching you since you started talking to her and a time machine does come in handy." he grinned.

"You can't use that!" he struggled to get out of his cuffs. "You'll alter the time stream."

Syndrome just shrugged. "Only enough to get rid of The Incredibles." he chuckled and walked away. His laugh echoing through the room mixed with echo of his metal foot.

"This is all my fault." Wilbur said lowering his head. Violet slowly turned to look at him.

"No it isn't. You just got caught in something I was partially responsible for."

"But he knows about the time machine because of me. He'll alter your existence and I know what that feels like."

Violet sighed. "I promise we'll get out and then we can figure out if there will ever be us."

Wilbur needed that small ray of hope. He knew she wouldn't make it out alive, but it was better to have known her than to not have heard of her at all. "So how do we escape?"

Violet smiled. "If he designed this thing like last time than…" she created a field around her and she rolled off the beams and stopped in front of the control switch. "Some people never learn.' she said and pressed the red button. Wilbur was ready for that and landed on the ground. They headed out and continued down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" asked Wilbur trailing behind her.

"I have no idea. This use to be the base of another foe of ours but I never got round to seeing it." she said. "I'm just hoping we stop Syndrome in time before he alters the time stream."

She suddenly stopped and grabbed him and they hid in a small gap between the wall. A guard walked passed them and he was in front of them for a moment.

"Huh?" the guard said confused and looked in the small gap. Nothing. He scratched his head. He could've sworn he saw something. No matter probably his imagine and he continued down the corridor.

Wilbur and Violet reappeared once he was out of sight. "How you do that is…amazing." Wilbur said to her. She smiled back at him.

"Yeah but who knows how long I can keep it up."

"Can't you stay invisible as long as you want?"

"No. For a few hours maybe. It's just that when I turn more than myself invisible it uses a lot of concentration and…"

"It tires you out." Wilbur finished for her.

"Yeah." she said. "So we're going to need to keep a low profile."

"Hey!" they were spotted and due to Wilbur's quick thinking he quickly knocked down the guard.

"Wow a guy who knows karate." Violet giggled.

"We better go." he said when they heard footsteps.

"Right." Violet stopped and ran off with him.

The footsteps sounded faster and faster as if they were catching up to them.

"We can't outrun them." Violet stopped and turned around ready and BAM! Something had hit her force field.

"Hey no force fields!" Violet recognised that voice.

"Dash?"

"Yeah. I thought I saw you and tried to follow. But what gives?" he said rubbing his head.

"Sorry we thought you were a guard." she smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Dash! You just left me." said Jack-Jack who was panting once he caught up to them. He suddenly had enough energy when he saw Violet. "Violet!" he said excitedly and hugged her. She returned the hug.

"We better go find mom and dad and get out of here." Dash said.

"We can't." Violet shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because Syndrome's going to use a time machine to alter time."

"Syndrome? I thought he was d.."

"We all did."

"I think I should mention that your boyfriends parents are here too looking for him." Dash pointed out.

"What?" Wilbur said shocked.

"You heard me pointy hair. They're with mom and dad looking for the both of yous."

The four kids kept dodging the guards and hoped that hey would either find the time machine or their parents.

"Can't you just use your parents time machine?" asked Dash.

"The problem with that is that even if we had it we don't exactly know when or where he'll travel."

"oh." Dash frowned. That could've made things a lot easier for them.

It was a maze down here. It felt as if they had gone around in circles at least a dozen times. There didn't seem to be many guards however. Syndrome must've not been able to hire henchmen.

"I'm tired." Whined Jack-Jack.

"I'm not carrying you anymore. You slow me down." Dash said backing away.

"Baby." Violet rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it." Wilbur volunteered.

"You really don't have too." Violet said.

"Yeah but it gives me something to do. And you need all the strength you can get if we're gonna stop this Cinderella guy."

"Syndrome and thanks." she smirked at him.

When Wilbur placed Jack-Jack on his back he saw that he resembled someone he knew from his time. He wondered who?

* * *

**AN: Told you there will be Willet here and Syndrome's back oh joy *sarcastic cheer* I wonder if you got my AATC reference. XD**


	15. Caught, Reunited and Captured

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

"Stupid thing! Work!" Syndrome was starting to get frustrated with this machine. How do you work it? Whatever he did the time machine only levitated off the ground and that was only for a few seconds. There was person however who knew how to use it. That pointy haired kid he captured with Mr Incredible's daughter. He had his ways of getting people to cooperate with his plans. Surely he valued his life, if not than Invisigirl's life would matter to him.

"Boss."

"What?" his workers knew he didn't like to be interrupted unless it was something important. This had better be good.

"The prisoners. They've escaped." said the henchman.

Impossible. He had thought that they escaped last time because of Mirage. He should of thought of other alternatives than what he thought. No matter he'll find them and destroy them once and for all.

"Find them. And make sure they're alive." he said evilly.

"Even the boy?"

"Especially the boy."

Where could they run. He had sealed all the entrances and getting out would be impossible…unless they had some help.

The rest of the family must be here. "Keep an eye out for any one else." he said to the guard before he left.

The guard nodded and headed out.

* * *

"Have you ever met Wilbur?" Franny asked Helen.

Helen kept walking as she answered. "No. And Violet?"

"I never had the privilege too. Wilbur does seem to think about her a lot."

"I feel Violet thinks about him too." Helen sighed. "How can they ever be together if…" she looked at Franny who was thinking the same thing.

"If things turn out fine we should let them make the decision. No matter what happens." said Franny.

"Even if one of us was to lose them." Helen nodded.

"I promise if Violet chooses to come with us I will take care of her."

"The same goes with Wilbur."

The thought of losing their children hurt them. They were there when they entered the world, when they said their first words, took their first steps all the way up to now a mature young adult. Keep moving forward was the motto to live by, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. Especially for a mother letting go of her child.

Their thought was interrupted when several guards spotted them. Helen whip lashed a few of them and Franny managed to karate kick the rest.

"Not bad." commented Helen.

"Not bad yourself Franny said in return.

Helen wondered why the guards chose to attack them now. Something was up.

* * *

The last guard fell and Bob tossed him down the corridor. "I think that's the last of them for now." he said.

Cornelius who managed to knock one or two out shook his wrist. They had a pretty hard head. That or it was because combat wasn't his forte. This was the third batch of guards they fought. It was odd that they only appeared every few turns. It was as if they were guarding something.

"B…ahh…Mr Incredible/" Cornelius wasn't sure if it was safe to use his civilian name in villain's lair.

Bob turned around to face the spiky haired man with glasses.

"I think they're guarding something." he said.

"What makes you think that?" Bob asked.

"Well before we didn't run into many guards and after making that turn a while back we seem to be running into more and more of them so…"

"So the guards are protecting something and if we follow their trail we might find out something?"

"Exactly."

Now they were getting a little bit closer to where their children might be. All they needed to do was somehow contact the others and tell them what they have just learnt. The two men knew their families were smart and hopefully they would figure it out.

* * *

It must've been hours since they found each other. Wilbur felt Jack-Jack getting heavier on his back. To his luck the kid had fallen asleep and was drooling on his jacket. Just what he needed a drooling five-year-old on his back.

"This is pointless. We must've been here before." complained Violet. They hadn't run into any henchmen since their last encounter and didn't find any sign of their parents. It was also dead silent. Other than their footsteps and each other's breathing they couldn't hear anything. They had no noise to lead them somewhere, no nap and no sense of navigation. They were completely and utterly lost.

"I could speed up ahead and…" Dash suggested.

"No! The last thing wen need is you or any of us getting lost. We don't even know if we've gone this way." said Violet.

"What if we screamed for help?" he said. "And alert guards? I don't think so." she shook her head.

"At least it gives us something to do."

"We're not risking our lives just so you can be entertained." Violet eyed him down.

"Found them!" they all turned around and Jack-Jack also woke up to see a guard calling in reinforcements.

"Finally some action." Dash said excitedly and started getting ready to attack them. Violet rolled her eyes but readied her stance. Jack-Jack jumped off Wilbur's back and started to flame up. Wilbur didn't know anyone who could do that in the future regardless of how familiar he looked to him.

Jack-Jack ran up to the guards like a flaming bowling ball and he soon began levitating. The guards began shooting at him, but Jack-jack turned into a flying, flaming metal boy and knocked them out pretty hard.

"Remind me not to be near you when you have a tantrum." Wilbur joked.

They all laughed and quickly went down another corridor before more guards discovered their location. Violet was holding Jack-Jack's hand which felt a bit hot after his _meltdown. _They heard footsteps and they all huddled up together behind the corner.

"Shh." Violet said to them and she looked at Jack-Jack in particular. He was known for making the most noise. As the steps came closer and closer they went silent to the point when it sounded as if they had stopped breathing.

"Which way do you think?" they heard one of them say. It sounded like a woman. Since when did Syndrome start hiring henchwomen?

"Down this way?" the other said unsure. The voices sounded familiar. Jack-Jack who got out of his sister's grasp ran out in the open.

"Jack-Jack get back here!" they all whispered loudly. Violet tried to grab him, but he dodged her.

"Mommy!" Jack-Jack said happily and ran into one of the arms of the women. All confused the other three looked out the corner and both mother's were there.

Helen was holding onto Jack-Jack and felt so much relief when she saw Violet safe and unharmed.

"Violet! Thank goodness your safe." she put her son down and embraced her eldest child in a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Violet said smiling and hugging her back.

Wilbur was surprised to see his mom here. He didn't expect to see her. It did get embarrassing when she held him tight and started constantly kissing him on the cheek, like she did every time she was glad to see him.

"Ok that's enough mom." he said trying to keep his face away from her.

"Sorry." she said and hugged him tightly instead. He might be older now, but he was still her only son. Once Franny had let go, Wilbur's face was red. Either from embarrassment or his mom's lipstick.

Franny finally got to see this girl who her son had risked so much for. She was beautiful and could see why Wilbur cared for her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Violet." she smiled.

Violet turned to face her. "Nice to meet you too." she said and shook her hand unsure of how to react with their current situation.

Helen simply nodded ad Wilbur who returned a small smile back.

"Now that we're acquainted can we get going." interrupted Dash who also pointed out guards heading their way.

"I found them and the rest of the family!" one guard shouted in an earpiece.

Without hesitation the group ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

No more guards and one more hallway. Some of their answers could be answered with whatever lied behind that door.

"Wait!" Cornelius laid a hand on Bob's shoulder. "There could be a trap set in there."

Bob knew he was right. It was too easy. "But what if our kids are in there? It's a risk I'm willing to take." he said and kept heading straight for the door.

Cornelius a man who never gave up stood in front of him. The man who stood before him could've easily smashed him flat, but he kept his guard. "What if it is a trap? Are you going to let your family live without a father? Are you willing to risk it all?"

Violet might be in there. But what if she wasn't and he just risked his life for nothing.

"Than what do you suggest we do?"

He had not intended on that. If only they had known what there up against.

"How about I'll go in and take whatever will come and you come in…"

"Risk your life?"

"I'm stronger and I'm invulnerable to most things."

"Alright." Cornelius nodded. If he came in first he would probably be toast.

Mr Incredible led the way and he slammed the door open. Nothing. The only thing they saw was the gleaming red time machine. At least that was safe for now. In the hands of the enemy however all could be at risk.

"They're not hear." Mr Incredible pointed out after looking around the room.

"Whoever is behind this must have plans to use the time machine." Cornelius carefully examined the machine to make sure it was still intact. Thank heavens it was.

"So this must be how your son met my daughter." Bob had appeared beside him. He had never seen him in person and only from the video footage did he get to see what he looked like.

"Why did he come here in the first place? I mean of all the times he could visit why here?"

"He wanted to find answers." Cornelius couldn't bear to tell him to the whole truth. How would he like it if some stranger from the future told him that his son was going to die in a matter of time?

"I hope he got his answers and maybe some adventure that no one can ever forget."

"Maybe more." Cornelius whispered inaudibly.

They were soon distracted by sounds that sounded like people fighting.

"Come on!" ordered Mr Incredible and headed out, Cornelius right behind. It was their families fighting off guards and Wilbur and Violet were with them safe and sound…sort of.

They joined in the fight and once the guards were defeated everyone came with their families. Together again. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing except:

"Aww isn't it sweet. Being with your family." a cold voice came from behind them.

The Incredibles knew whose voice it was. Dash was surprised to see him. Violet was right. Jack-Jack moved behind his mother. Even though he was an infant at the time he remembered a moment when this man tried to take him away from the family. Helen and Bob were the most shocked. He threatened their family before and killed off many of their friends from the golden ages.

The Robinsons barely knew this guy but they had a feeling he wasn't to be trusted. Franny's instincts told her he was the one who kidnapped her son.

"Take them all." suddenly all of them were frozen unable to move nothing but their eyes. Syndrome had given a few guards zero point energy gloves.

"What do you want us to do with them?" asked one of them.

A cold, sinister smile drew up on his face. "They're no use to me. Dispose of them." the guards were about to leave when he stopped them. He began laughing like something funny had happen.

"On second thought." he paused. "I need the boy." he said looking at Wilbur. "He knows how to work that machine." the guard holding him released him and he fell to the ground.

"If you think I'm going to help you, you must sick in the head." he said.

"Of course you won't help me, unless…" he trailed off and walked over to the frozen Violet. "Unless you want to see her pretty little face again. In fact if you want to see any of them alive."

Wilbur was in a tight knot. "You'll kill them anyway."

"I guess you're right. But I'll make you a deal. I'll let Invisigirl and your parents go."

He didn't want Violet to lose her family because of him. He looked over to her. Her eyes told him to do the right thing. Either way someone was going to disappear. This man also threatened his parents' lives. What was one to do when people's lives depended on him? Suddenly he had an idea. If Syndrome didn't know how to use the time machine then he could use that to his advantage. He only hope this plan wouldn't fail.


	16. Escape

Only Time Keeps Us Apart

As the guards took her and the others away, all Violet could think of was Wilbur. She knew there was no way to win this. If Wilbur's plan succeeded only her and his family would go free and she would lose her family. If he failed they were all gone. But knowing Syndrome he might double cross and just get rid of them all without a second thought.  
If she wasn't under zero point energy she would've knock them out by now and get them all out.

He struggled to get the wire he needed. Sweat trickling, tip of the tongue poking out. Where was that wire? The wire that controlled the time travelling. That made it all possible.

"Anytime now kid." Syndrome said impatiently.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and continued to look for it. 'Yes.' He thought to himself as he found it. He remembered how his dad has told him of that wire and how it was what made the time machine time travel. Without it, it was just a machine.  
He bought the cutters toward it and snip. Guess he won't be using this machine anymore, but with the situation he was in it was worth it.  
"Ok it's done." He said as he got up and wiped his hands on his trousers.  
Syndrome eyed him at first, but he then entered. "This better work." He gave the boy a threatening look.  
'If it works properly than I won't have to worry about you hurting anyone.' He thought as he rolled his eyes.  
Syndrome hopped into the machine and looked at Wilbur. "How do you start this thing?"  
Amateur. "You put the date in this key pad and you start it up like any transport. Easy." He kept his cool so his plan wouldn't be revealed and Syndrome suspects him.  
The villain did what the boy instructed and the hatch closed. The machine floated and suddenly a voice was coming from it. He wasn't expecting that.  
"Self destruct in 10 minutes and counting." It said. That wasn't suppose to happen. He needed to get everyone else out.  
"You tricked me!" Syndrome yelled from inside the machine which was sealed shut.  
"I...I didn't." He said. "Well I did but this wasn't suppose to happen. I swear."  
"You can forget about seeing your girlfriend and family now." He pressed a button on his belt and it didnt take a genius to figure out what he did. He was contacting the guards. He had to save the others. He quickly ran out and had to find them. This was all his fault. Of course the villain had a back up plan. With all his knowledge of hero films he should've known that villains never trusted anyone.  
He ever though the way he was sure he came from but they all looked the same down here. How was he suppose to find them in this place?

* * *

Who knew howling they had been sitting in this cage? Violet was sitting in a corner hugging her legs. At least this time they weren't tied up by lasers, but instead caged with the same kind of lasers. She looked up from her position and saw one of the guards looking at a blinking light on his belt. This wasn't good. She could feel it. Something bad was going to happen.  
The guard turned around and aimed his gun at them. Violet quickly threw a force field around her and the others and deflected the shots. They continued shooting but she kept it up.

"Do you think Wilbur's alright?" Franny asked worriedly. Cornelius who was by her side and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"He's a Robinson. He'll be fine I promise." He said to comfort her, but inside he was worried for Wilbur. Who knew what he was going through at the moment.

* * *

He could hear the gun shots. That had to be them. Wilbur followed the sounds and as luck would have it he found them. Violet was protecting all of them with her force field. How much longer could she keep it up? He had to help them out, but how? If he ran in there than the guards would attack him. Think Wilbur, think. Him against five guards. He had to look at what he had here. All he had was karate skills and each guard had a gun. If he went after one than the others would attack him. He needed to lure them out one at a time.

* * *

Lucky these were only bullets being shot at them. She hoped she could keep it up until their bullets ran out. She then thought of something.  
"Concentrate." She told herself. She focused on her field. The shield stretched and open out wards and closed towards the guards. The guards stopped shooting once she closed it as the bullets risked shooting back. She through the force field with great strength that knocked out each guard. Her mom stretched her arms and grabbed the keys from one of them.

"That's my girl." She smiled to Violet. Once the lasers turned off the family ran out. They heard a lame pigeon coo from the corner.

* * *

He heard people coming so he used his infamous pigeon call. They came closer and closer and then he jumped out. "Ya!" He yelled ready to kick.  
"Ahh!" The others said. He realised it was the others. They were all safe and sound.  
"Oh Wilbur your safe." Franny embraced him with another tight hug and heaps of kisses on his cheeks.  
"Ok ok mom you done now?" He said pulling away from her grasp. Franny obeyed but she was relieved that he was safe now.

"Guys we need to get out now." He informed them. They gave him confused looks. "The time machine is going to self destruct in a few minutes! We have to leave!" With no hesitation they started finding a way out.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait. After the last chapter for this I had serious exams and after that I lost my need to write this and when I got it back I manages to write the first part of this chapter, but then I lost my USB which had the file so I lost my muse again because I didn't know where I was going. I'm still not that motivates as you can see but I gave you something. I'm sorry for taking so long and I don't when the next chapter will come.**


End file.
